


miracles

by cassieholliday



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Coldplay, F/F, Fluff, i promise there's a happy ending!!!, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieholliday/pseuds/cassieholliday
Summary: people part for a reason; then again, there's a reason they met in the first place.alex and maggie spend two years wishing they could go back and fix all of their mistakes. then, they're reunited by a christmas miracle.





	miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whoeverdares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoeverdares/gifts).



i ** _think of you_**  
**_i haven't slept_**  
**_i think i do_**  
**_but i don't forget_**  
**_you're always in my head_**

_**three months** _

No matter where Alex goes and no matter what she does, Maggie is always in the back of her mind. She hears her laugh when the Barenaked Ladies are on the radio and she smells her in the flannel that ended up on her floor one night and became hers. It’s almost like she never left. Almost.

She lies awake at night for months and months, wondering how she ever found a woman who she was so devoted to, who helped her find herself, and who she didn’t think could exist. And then lost her. She replays the door closing over and over in her head, and while other memories become more fuzzy over time, this one is always clear.

Every day she regrets making Maggie feel like she wasn’t enough for her, as if she hadn’t already been told that by everyone else around her.

And when Sam disappears and Alex is taking care of Ruby, she feels like she’s where she’s always wanted to be, being her (interim) mom, but there’s an gaping hole in her heart and she knows exactly why.

Kara knows that Alex is allowed to not be okay, but when it’s been three months and her dark circles are only getting darker, she begins to worry more than she already has been.

“Alex, have you been sleeping okay?” she asks gently while they’re hanging ornaments on her tree. If her sleep hasn’t been affecting her work, it will eventually, knowing Alex. She also knows that spending last year’s Christmas with Maggie was one of her most heartfelt memories, and the next week might be especially hard for her.

Alex avoids her sister’s eyes. “I don’t know if I’d say okay, but…”

Kara takes her hand sympathetically. “Alex-”

“Kara.” Alex pleads insistently. “I’m doing better, I promise. It just takes time, right?” No matter how many times she told that to Kara after her breakup with Mon-El, she’ll never truly believe it for herself.

“Of course.” Kara looks down at her hands and looks like she isn’t quite done talking.

“What?”

“Is this what you wanted?” she asks, being careful to tread lightly. “I mean… are you happy? With Ruby?”

The look on Alex’s face says it all. “I made a mistake, Kara. I’ve known it since I let her go,” she admits quietly. “I made her feel like she wasn’t enough when… she was everything. No one has ever made me feel like I belonged the way she did.”

 **i call it magic when i'm with you  
** **and i just got broken, broken into two  
** still i call it magic, when i'm next to you  
i don't, no i don't, no i don't, no i don't  
want anybody else but you

**_four months_ **

Feeling random strangers’ hands in every place Alex’s once were doesn’t help. Maggie doesn’t feel liberation or release or guilt. She feels absolutely nothing. If anything, she feels empty.

Immersing herself in work, the only meaningful thing in her life at the moment, has always been her coping mechanism, no matter how unhealthy it is. When she loses Alex, it’s no exception.

The NCPD is particularly quiet today and Maggie is silently reminiscing, even though it’s been four months since she last saw Alex and she should be off her mind by now.

“Earth to Maggie?” Dani, the detective residing beside her desk, says when she notices Maggie’s complete silence and distant eyes.

“Sorry, I guess I just spaced off.” She goes back to typing mindlessly, trying to get herself to stop thinking about _her_.

Dani raises an eyebrow. “Recent breakup?”

“How’d you guess?” Maggie narrows her eyes and stops typing. “Other than the part where you’re a detective.”

“I don’t mean to pry, but… you just seemed so happy a few months ago, and suddenly you weren’t… you got rid of the only picture on your desk, which had a girl who looks nothing like you in it, so…”

“Yeah, well…” Maggie sighs. Normally she wouldn’t open up to anyone about this, but she needs to get _her_ out of her system. “We were engaged, and it just ended so quickly, and I’m still…”

“Not over her.” Dani finishes for her. “I get it. Girls can be difficult.”

“She wasn’t just another girl, though, she was… she changed me. For the better. And not a single part of me regrets being with her at all.” She bites her lip and fumbles with her keychain. “I just wish we would’ve lasted, you know?”

 ** _got a tattoo and the pain's alright_  
** **_just wanted a way of keeping you inside_**  
**_all i know_  
** all i know  
is that i'm lost  
in your fire below  
all i know  
is that i love you so  
so much that it hurts

**_six months_ **

Maggie was always different. Alex knew it from the moment she confronted her on that tarmac. Even if she had never showed up at her apartment with a pizza and a six pack to confess her love and the two of them had just stayed friends or even just acquaintances, Maggie would always be the reason her life changed forever.

It’s been six months since the breakup and she still expects to see Maggie every time she hears keys jingle outside of her apartment door, only to find that it’s Kara every time. She still expects J’onn to mention Maggie when the NCPD is working with the DEO, but she never arrives.

Another girl comes along, but their short lived relationship ends as quickly as it begins; Maggie is irretrievably engraved in her mind, her body, and her heart.

The pain of it all fades slowly, but her smile and the sound of her voice never do.

 ** _i wish you could've let me know_  
** what's really going on below  
i've lost you now, you let me go  
but one last time  
tell me you love me  
if you don't then lie  
oh, lie to me  
and call it true  
call it true love

**_ten months_ **

Alex had never talked about wanting kids in the slightest- at least not to her.

So of course Maggie was thrown off by her sudden passion to be a mother; she didn’t want to invalidate her, but it threw her off course. There was nothing she wanted more than to put a ring on Alex’s finger and experience everything the world had to offer with her by her side. But if she cared about Alex, she would want her to be happy even if it meant she left forever.

Even so, she regrets not trying harder, even if there was nothing she could’ve done.

By now, she knows how to tell who’s a liar and who isn’t, and she’s rarely met the latter. That is, except for Alex, the only person she hasn’t resented after a breakup.

Maggie almost held on. The night before she picked up the last of her things from Alex’s place, she hadn’t slept. She tried planning her words- unsuccessfully- and wished that she would wake up wanting kids.

Also unsuccessfully.

Ten months. Ten months later and she still wishes she’d tried harder, that she’d come up with the right thing to say before it was too late.

 _i_ **n the darkness before the dawn** **  
** in the swirling before the storm  
when i'm rolling with the punches and hope is gone  
leave a light, a light on

**_one year and three months_ **

Maggie left little things behind.

Alex doesn’t even realize she still has the ornament Maggie gave her during their only Christmas together until she decides to put up a tree in her apartment.

The ornament with the NCPD logo printed on it was one of many gifts Maggie had gotten her right after saying that her love for her was so unquantifiable that no amount of gifts could show how she felt about her.

She knows exactly what she’ll find when she turns it around.

For the incredibly beautiful woman who makes me so much stronger. Love, Maggie

It makes her smile, and before she knows it, it makes her cry. A gentle reminder that so many good things came out of being together, even if they can’t spend the most wonderful time of the year and the rest of them together.

She puts it near the top of the tree, right below the star.

 ** _late night watching tv_  
** used to be you here beside me  
used to be your arms around me  
your body on my body  
when the world means nothing to me  
another's arms, another's arms  
when the pain just rips right through me  
another's arms, another's arms  
wish that you were here beside me  
wish that your arms were around me  
your body on my body

**_one year and three months_ **

Around Christmas, the precinct is buzzing more happily than usual, but none of it affects Maggie. Most of her coworkers leave right when they can to be with their loved ones, but her routine is no different from the usual.

She does wish she had someone to go home to instead of spending extra time on this case, and she knows exactly who that someone is.

But she threw it all away.

 ** _wait for your call, love_  
** **_the call never came_  
** i'm ready for it all, love  
ready for the pain  
meet under sun and  
meet me again  
in the rain

**_two years_ **

It’s been two years now.

Every moment Alex has been in Cedar Rapids, she’s sworn that she’ll get back at J’onn for stationing her in this hellscape, even if it’s only for two days.

Of course the barista here would get her order wrong and she’s choking down a milked down decaf and sitting alone and wishing she would’ve just let Vasquez take her place.

She throws the rest of her coffee in the trash without hesitation and scans the slow moving shop for her target. Short, middle aged, graying Caucasian man was all the information J’onn had given her.

It doesn’t take long for her to find him- it almost looks like this man is trying to seem suspicious.

“Excuse me.” Alex walks up to him, making herself sound kind with just the right amount of hardness. “Would you happen to know where I could find a man named Shiloh Evans?”

His demeanor changes immediately and he pales. “No, I’m sorry, I- who are you?” All of the telltale signs of a liar appear, and Alex almost scoffs at how easy this is.

“You worked with him, didn’t you? At that quaint little advertising agency down the street?”

His face goes even more white. “I really don’t know what you-”

Within a second, he’s pressed against the table with his arm twisted in a position that can’t possibly be comfortable. “You think this is painful? Keep lying and you’ll be in a world of hurt.”

“Alex?”

Her grip on the man’s collar loosens and her heart nearly stops. She’s heard that voice before, in happiness, through tears, in surprise…

She turns and there she is, the woman who’s been on her mind for two years now.

“Maggie.”

Alex lets go of the terrified man’s collar and even though two years have passed, nothing could feel more familiar.

She doesn’t even hear the man behind her run out the door until Maggie’s eyes shift behind her after a moment. Both of them immediately run after him, and it’s like no time has passed at all.

Eventually they both lose him. “It’s alright, I already called for backup and secured the perimeter.”

Alex raises an eyebrow.

“Recognized a wanted license plate outside. Looks like we’re both after the same guy.”

“What are you doing in Iowa?” Alex asks breathlessly, finally having the chance to take Maggie in. Her hair is shorter and her eyes are more tired, but she still sees her as the girl who connected with her in a way no one else ever had.

“I live here. Moved here a few months ago. I needed a fresh start.”

“And you chose Cedar Rapids?”

“Unfortunately, yeah.” Maggie sighs. “What are you doing here?”

“DEO Mission.” She lowers her voice. “That guy’s the only connection we have to an alien heading a huge drug ring. Bigger than any ring we've killed before.”

Maggie nods before bringing her radio up to her ear. “They’ve got him. If you want, I can bring you in for unmonitored questioning. Kill two birds with one stone.”

“That would be great,” Alex says without even thinking. It hasn’t even been five minutes with her, and she already knows she’s right back where she belongs.

 ** _you're a sky full of stars_  
** i ** _want to die in your arms_  
** cause you get lighter the more it gets dark  
i'm gonna give you my heart  
i don't care, go on and tear me apart  
i don't care if you do

**_two years and two months_ **

Maggie never would’ve guessed that she’d run into Alex ever again. It made sense that they needed to go their separate ways.

She’s never believed in fate or the forces of the universe, but finding the woman who meant- and still means- so much to her in this washed up town is an incredible coincidence.

It’s late November when Alex texts her for the first time since she left from her quick excursion in Cedar Rapids to go back to National City.

_Hey, everyone here misses you. I do too. If you’re ever back in National City, you know where to find me. Oh, and if you're up for it, Christmas is at my place this year. Alex_

The moment she reads it, she knows she’ll be there. She misses the warmth of the Danvers' apartments and the feeling of being loved by everyone around her, and she misses watching Kara flail over burnt cookies and feeling at home for the first time in a long time.

She’s never been this hopelessly devoted to anyone.

 ** _a flock of birds_  
** that's how you think of love  
cause they fly always  
sometimes they arrive  
sometimes they are gone  
they fly on  
maybe one day i can fly with you

**_two years and three months_ **

“Do you smell something burning?” Alex asks, looking up from her last minute gift wrapping. She sniffs as the scent becomes stronger and chuckles when her sister rushes over to the oven and a cloud of smoke comes out.

Kara groans and dumps the pan in the trash. “Why did we doubt my heat vision?” She groans even louder this time. “Everyone's gonna arrive soon. It’s not Christmas without ginger snaps.”

“I think we’ll survive.” Alex laughs just as the doorbell rings. “I got it, you deal with the cookies.”

As Kara mumbles to herself and opens her cookbook yet again, Alex rushes to the door, expecting James or Winn or Lena or Eliza arriving early, anyone but-

“Maggie.” Alex’s heart nearly stops beating and she can’t hold back her grin. “You came.”

Maggie laughs. “How could I turn down a Danvers family Christmas?”

Kara hears the familiar voice at the door. “Wait, is that-” Her jaw drops before she can even finish and she rushes to the door. “Maggie, how are you?! Oh Rao, if I knew you were coming I would’ve gotten you a-”

“Kara, woah,” Maggie laughs again and accepts a hug she wasn't expecting. “It’s good to see you too.”

Alex takes her and the familiarity of it all in in silence, stunned by the sight of Maggie, who doesn't even notice the flickering lights on the tree that soon go out and one of Mariah Carey's songs skipping on an old stereo. All she sees is Alex, and it's like every dream she's dreamed in the last few years has come true.

“Well, I’ll leave you two then,” Kara smiles, sensing the feeling between the two of them.

“Can I-”

“Of course.” Maggie pulls Alex into a hug, and somehow, it feels like she never left.

As Alex pulls away, she says, “I wasn’t sure if you’d want to come, you know, since Iowa is all the way out in the middle of nowhere and you probably went there for a reason.”

“Well, um…” Maggie looks down at the floor so maybe Alex won’t see the red of her cheeks. “I flew down here because seeing you just reminded me of how special you are to me and I just couldn’t let that go again.”

**_don't ever let go_ **

**_two years and three months_ **

Later that night, everyone is back together again, and it just feels right. Kara is watching as Lena goes back to her college roots as a mixologist, Sam and Eliza are having what seems like a serious discussion about quantum physics, and James and Winn are messing around as usual. It’s perfect.

Maggie quietly clinks her glass against Alex’s and laughs as they stand in the corner and watch as everyone laughs in perfect harmony. “I’m really glad I came back.”

“Not as glad as I am,” Alex responds.

"By the way, I have something to give you." Alex almost opens her mouth, but Maggie stops her. "Hey, I couldn't just barge in here without giving you something."

She holds out a small box, which is heavier than Alex expects it to be.

Inside is a small keychain, and when Alex sees what's printed on it- CRPD- she laughs under her breath.

When she turns it over, she sees a small message written in miniscule writing.

_To new beginnings. Maggie_

"It's small, but, um... it's a little reminder of Iowa. I got one, too, since I usually get a little something every time I leave a place.

Alex's eyes reach Maggie's in confusion. "I'm coming back to National City. Actually, I guess I'm already back, I'm just in a hotel now... I've never been one to settle down, but... this is where I belong."

Alex laughs and pulls Maggie into a hug before rushing to the other side of the room to get an even bigger box. "There's something I have for you too."

Maggie opens it with surprise and looks up at Alex with warmth in her eyes. "A bonsai tree."

"Thank God you came, because if you didn't, I would've had to give it to Kara, who we both know is particularly bad at keeping things alive."

"Thank you..." Maggie is speechless that Alex remembers her favorite things, but then again, Maggie remembers every little detail about her.

Alex sets the box down. “Listen, there’s something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about.”

Maggie raises her eyebrows. “Mhm?”

“Would you want to try this again? Us?” Alex feels like her heart is going to beat out of her chest the moment she asks.

Maggie freezes and it scares the shit out of Alex before she says, "I don't want to compromise you possibly having kids because of my feelings for you," she admits quietly, silently cursing herself for not taking the leap.

“Look, I... I realized that my whole life, I was looking to be a mom. I wasn’t looking for you, but somehow I found you. And kids or no kids, you’ve always been the one I’m meant to be with.”

Maggie doesn’t respond, but her eyes don’t leave Alex’s. They soften as she realizes the gravity of what she said.

And then she leans in for a kiss that says everything she’s wanted to say for two years now- _I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left, You are everything to me._

And Alex responds. _I’m sorry, I never should’ve let you go, I want to spend the rest of my days and beyond by your side_.

Both of them are positive now, this is coming home.

Nothing could feel more true.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas and happy holidays and happy new year everyone! these are the lovely prompts i was given:  
> 1\. alex and maggie reunion two years after the break-up. love resurfaces because it was always there and they're endgame :)  
> 2\. take your favorite quote or song for this ship and write a beautiful story or make a beautiful piece of fanart :)  
> i accidentally went a bit overboard and combined the prompts and did an entire album (coldplay's ghost stories) because literally every song fit- how could i not? (sorry it got more than a little angsty??) i hope you enjoy this because i absolutely loved writing it! thanks for reading- if you liked it don't forget to comment ;) oh and one last thing- you can find me on tumblr: alexandradnvrs :)


End file.
